


The Inevitable Glee/ The Faculty Crossover

by astraplain



Category: Glee, The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it had to happen - singing, dancing gleeks meet alien slaying geeks</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitable Glee/ The Faculty Crossover

"So that's your cousin." Kurt leaned in close, but Blaine interrupted before the next question could be asked.

"Yes, my cousin is Casey Connor. And yes, he was on the cover of Time and Newsweek last year."

"Your brother's a famous actor. Your cousin's a famous alien slayer." Kurt's eyes kept straying to the far side of the room where Blaine's cousin was involved in an intense conversation with his companion. They had the choir room to themselves for now, but they only had another fifteen minutes before the other members of glee club would start arriving.

"Just say it," Blaine prompted with a long-suffering sigh. He knew Kurt too well to be upset by his obvious interest in both cousin Casey and Casey's boyfriend, Zeke.

"I used to think this place was the worst high school in Ohio but I suppose mind-controlling aliens trump slushies and dumpster tosses." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and ran a thumb over the palm soothingly. It was a bit overwhelming.

"You'll need these," Casey interrupted, handing large cups to both Kurt and Blaine.

"You're sure?" Kurt asked, frowning at the contents of the cup. "Cherry slushies kill brain-sucking aliens?"

"They've killed more than one of your designer outfits," Blaine pointed out mildly, hoping to divert Kurt's attention. It was bad enough when Kurt met Cooper - at least he could excuse some of Kurt's interest as being star-struck. Casey and Zeke were smart, attractive and enough of an unknown to really pique Kurt's interest.

"When the aliens tried to take over my high school, we defeated them with a... drying agent..." Casey explained giving Zeke a sharp look when the tall dark-clad boy started laughing. Casey was shorter and more slender than his companion, but he quelled him with a look.

"Home made drugs," Blaine translated, waving off Casey's protest with a grin. Zeke snickered and dropped an arm around Casey's shoulders.

"The stuff worked, but it took too long to make. Once we realized the aliens were taking over all the high schools in Ohio, we knew we needed something that would be faster and easier to get - preferably something ready-made."

"What made you think of slushies?" Kurt wondered, setting his down beside his chair and wiping his hand distastefully.

"Blaine," Casey answered with a shy smile for his cousin. "When he told us about the Warblers throwing a slushie that injured his eye, we thought it could be a sign that aliens had taken over Dalton. Zeke did some research and found reports of similar changes in behavior among friends in almost every high school in the region."

"This school is the only one without a single suspicious incident in the last year," Zeke told them, pushing a chair towards Casey before claiming one for himself. "You've got a lot of bullying - some of it even from the faculty - but no suspicious events similar to what we've seen at alien-infested schools."

"We kept seeing references to slushies here , but neither of us considered them significant until we realized that you both had been at Dalton and neither of you showed signs of alien influence. There had to be something you had both been exposed to that the other Dalton students hadn't."

"So you're saying that getting slushied actually saved us from being possessed by aliens?" Kurt could barely contain his amusement.

"Only the cherry ones - the other flavors don't seem to work. But, there may be a secondary factor," Casey offered, his expression serious. "Glee club."

"Glee club?" Kurt and Blaine echoed, speaking in sync. Casey nodded, barely holding back a grin while Zeke explained.

"Apparently these aliens hate show tunes."

"That explains so much," Kurt said at last, reaching down to pick up his slushie. He rose and turned to Blaine. "Shall we?" He set off at a brisk pace, confident that Blaine would follow.

Moments later, Principal Figgin's shouts could be heard all the way to the choir room.

::end::


End file.
